


Cold Feet

by prettiest-vulcan (LydiaMoonbeam)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaMoonbeam/pseuds/prettiest-vulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is tired of Jim’s cold feet and suggests Jim start wearing socks to bed.  Jim likes the idea a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post from my tumblr (http://prettiest-vulcan.tumblr.com/post/71128807935/cold-feet). Just some fluffy goodness I wrote for Christmas.

Spock encountered Jim’s cold feet long before they began their relationship. They had been stranded on a Class L planet, where the temperature fluctuated between 313 Kelvin and 294 Kelvin. A relatively humid environment, with very few life forms due to its thin atmosphere. Due to a malfunction with the transporter, they had been advised to remain on planet until engineering could sort it out. During that time, whereupon he was forced to share close sleeping quarters with the captain, he had gained firsthand experience of just how cold Jim Kirk’s feet were.

As they had grown closer and eventually began a romantic relationship, Jim’s icy cold feet had made multiple appearances. Pressed beneath Spock’s thighs as he relaxed on the couch, Spock sitting as far away as possible yet still Jim managing to wedge his toes underneath his thighs; during a game of chess, where Jim had thought it would be “cute” to run his freezing toes down the length of Spock’s calf; and, lastly, in the bed, where his feet seemed even colder against Spock’s legs compared to the warmth accumulated underneath the blankets.

Spock, having grown up in the deserts of Vulcan, is not acclimated to lower temperatures. He has grown used to the regulated 295 Kelvin aboard the ship, but he keeps his own quarters at a constant 315 Kelvin. Jim has made adjustments to his personal thermostat to 300 Kelvin, which Spock appreciated. However, despite the increase in temperature, Jim’s feet remain at a temperature far lower than the rest of his body.

Spock had eventually grown tired of being startled awake by Jim pressing his feet to any random part of Spock’s body: thighs, calves, feet, and, on one memorable occasion, his back. He makes the suggestion that Jim might start wearing socks to bed, if not for his own comfort but for Spock’s. Jim thinks on it for the duration of one shift before agreeing.

Spock’s sleep is much improved, as he is no longer being woken up in the middle of the night by Jim seeking warmth for the icicles he calls toes. The socks are relatively thick, the plain white type that are given to everyone aboard the ship. Jim even thanks Spock for the suggestions in a rather lewd manner that Spock is still confused over.

Then Spock begins to notice a difference in the material of the socks. They’re thicker, rougher: wool, he concludes after Jim has rubbed his toes along Spock’s right ankle for several minutes during one of their chess games. The color is different, as well; no longer white, but a soft heather. Spock soon discovers he also has a pair in a dark grey.

Spock is pleased to note Jim’s continued willingness to uphold the unspoken socks in bed policy. Even as Jim’s sock collection branches out into patterns (striped, dotted, argyle, and even a pair with small sailboats), he much prefers it to Jim sliding freezing toes along his thigh at three in the morning. He doesn’t start to worry that he’s unknowingly helped Jim Kirk develop a fascination with different types of socks.

The patterns start to get brighter. Some even have words or phrases on them. Ankle socks, dress socks, sock that go well up Jim’s thighs. Sometimes he’ll wear a particularly bright pair of socks and nothing else while wandering around his quarters. Spock decides it’s best if he doesn’t question it, lest he make Jim feel insecure in some manner. The saying that some things are better left unanswered applies to the situation quite well.

It isn’t until the Terran holiday known as Christmas comes around that Spock really boggles at just how creative Jim’s socks are becoming. Bright red and greens with reindeer or little Santa heads; a grey pair with a colorful string of Christmas lights; and one pair with tinsel around the top that Spock forbids Jim from wearing to bed.

"Jim." Spock cannot draw his eyes away from the monstrosities that adorn Jim’s feet on Christmas Day. They are the gaudiest color of green that Spock has ever seen, with the depiction of one of Santa’s elves. As if that weren’t enough, they have protruding elf ears and light up.

"Like my socks?" Jim’s smile is proud as he wiggles his toes against the carpet. "They were a gift from Sulu."

"They are…" As Vulcans do not lie, Spock finds himself unwilling to complete his sentence. Jim seems to like this particular pair of socks and Spock will not ruin that for him, no matter how awful they are.

"Completely awful, I know." Jim is still smiling despite the proclamation. "That’s why I like them so much."

"You like them because they are hideous?" Spock does not understand the logic in such an action. If one does not like something, why expose themselves to the object they so despise?

"Exactly," Jim answers. "Sulu got them for me as a joke, so I’m wearing them just to surprise him. It’s not a joke if I actually enjoy them."

"I was under the impression you did not like them?"

"I don’t, but Sulu doesn’t know that." Jim practically beams. "See what I’m getting at, Spock?"

"No." Truly, humans confuse him at times. _Jim_ confuses him.

"That’s alright." Jim’s grin morphs into a smirk. "That’s why you’re going to wear a pair, too. Sulu got us a matching set."

Spock does not foresee this ending well.

**Author's Note:**

> Kelvin Convrsions:
> 
> 295 K is roughly 71-72 degrees Fahrenheit (21-22 C)
> 
> 315 K is about 107 degrees Fahrenheit (41 C)
> 
> and 300 K is about 80 degrees Fahrenheit (26 C)
> 
> I have no idea how accurate the Celsius conversions are because I was too lazy to do the conversions myself, so I used Google and we all know how accurate that can be. Also, I'm probably forgetting some conversions but I think from the ones above you have a general idea.


End file.
